Forever a Family
by StarChild97
Summary: Jak and Kiera where together and had twins before leaving sandover. They dont meet again until Jak comes to Kiera's garage looking for a job from Krew. When they Jak and Daxter find out the mechanic is Kiera, will Jak and Kiera find the family they where hoping for back in Sandover when they where 14 and 15 or will their family fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello readers.**

**I know I don't normally start a book while I'm writing another one, but I didn't have internet until recently so I have had nothing to do but write.**

**I hope you enjoy and please R&R**

**Forever a Family.**

**Kiera POV**

"_The stars are so beautiful aren't they?" I asked_

_I felt Jak nod his head from behind me. He being mute was sometimes a pain because he couldn't tell me he loved me, but I didn't mind because he always made up for it by showing me how much he loved me. _

_I turned around to face him and kissed him with all the love I held for him._

_He kissed me back with just as much love in the kiss._

_We pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes. _

_That was when he picked me up and started walking towards the village._

_I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do and I was right._

…

_I woke up the next morning feeling a bit sore, but it was a good pain and I felt content in Jak's arms._

_I turned around and snuggled into his chest, when I did his arms tightened around me and I looked up at him._

_He smiled down at me and I leaned up and kissed him_

"_Good morning." I said _

"_KKKIIIEEERRRAAA!" was heard all around the village._

"_Looks like that's my cue to leave, I love you." I said and got dressed and left._

…_.._

_I walked up to Jak's hut a little nervous about what I had to tell him._

_When I got to his hut I knocked on the door and a minute later Jak's uncle answered. _

"_Hello Kiera, Jak's just in his room if you're looking for him. I on the other hand am about to head out on another adventure. I'll see you in a couple weeks, hmm." And with that he left._

_I walked into the hut and to jacks room. When I got there he was lying on his bed reading a book his uncle probably made him read to keep him indoors instead of out with Daxter causing trouble._

"_H-he-ey Jak, can we talk" I said a little nervous._

_He looked up from his book and to me; he gave me a concerned look and put the book down, sat up and made a space for me to sit on the bed._

"_Do you remember that night about a month ago?" I asked_

_He nodded still looking concerned._

"_Well… um… how should I say this… I'm pregnant." I blurted out with my eyes closed so I couldn't see his reaction. I was only fourteen and Jak was only fifteen. How where we going to be able to support a baby._

_The next thing I knew was that Jak had picked me up and was spinning me around. He set me back on my feet and kissed me like there was no tomorrow, I swore to myself at that moment I couldn't be any happier._

_..._

_9 months later_

"_AAAHHHGGG!" I screamed as I was pushing. _

_I had been having contractions for five hours and now I was finally being able to push. What everyone failed to mention during the nine months was how painful it was to give birth._

_About five minutes later I heard the cry of a baby._

"_It's a boy!" the mid wife cried. _

_Just then another contraction hit and I started pushing again_

"_There's a second child, come on Kier, you can do it." The mid wife told me_

_Another three minutes later and another cry was heard._

"_It's a girl!" the mid wife cried this time._

_I relaxed, not feeling any pain. The mid wife cleaned off my children and handed them to me._

_I looked down and when I saw my children for the first time I was overwhelmed. _

_I was wrong when I told Jak I was pregnant and he accepted me, this was the happiest moment in my life. The only thing that would make it better was if Jak and I actually go married._

_Jak walked in the room and sat beside me on the bed. He was smiling like a mad man when he saw the twins._

"_Meet your son and daughter Jak." I said to him._

_He took our daughter from me and held her gently._

"_I was thinking of naming her Teresa (Te-Ree-Sa) and naming our son Coal. What do you think Jak?" _

_He looked down at me, smiled and leaned down to kiss me, agreeing with the names I had picked out for our children._

_Life was perfect._

…_._

_We had just celebrated the twins first birthday and where putting them to bed. They had gotten so big since we first held them and now they where one._

_After about a week of Jak, the twins and I living with my father he decided he didn't like being woken up at all hours of the morning because of screaming babies and bought us our own hut. It was cloes to the beach but still away from the sand. It was much easier now to look after Teresa and Coal._

_Most days I was working on the precursor ring or with Teresa, Coal and Jak. I had just finished working on the ring yesterday and in about a month we would be going through it to see where it goes. _

But that is all in the past.

**A/N**

**Hey, hoped you liked it, it's just little snippets of what happened in before they went to the future.**

**Everything in the games happened but I will be writing the rest of the story when I can finish all three games.**

**Hope you liked it. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Hey, I still haven't finished Jak 2 but I'm far enough along to write this chapter. I know I should have finished by now but I've had school work with lots of homework. Holidays are coming up so I'll try and get another chapter up then. **

**Hope you like it and please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter (Though I wish I did.)**

**Forever A Family**

It has been two years since we came to the future.

After the machine got hit by a lightning bolt we were all separated. I was holding on tightly to the twins so we all ended up together but Jak, Daxter and my father where all who knows where.

The twins are now three years old and I can't believe how big they've gotten. Coal looks just Jak only with my hair colour and Teresa looks just like me only with Jak's hair colour. And then out third child who was a huge surprise, Mikaela, is a bit of a mix, she has blond hair with turquoise- blue roots, she is two.

For the past two years I have been working on a machine to take us back to Sandover and I was almost finished but I still needed some parts but I didn't know where or how to get them.

Just then I heard the door to the garage open.

"Ah… hello? Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?"

The voice I heard was deep and rich, something like I would imagine Jak sounding like if he could talk.

I replied to him. "I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boys. Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got work to do."

I could see the outline of the guy through the curtain; he was tall, muscular and looked like he had some sort of animal with him. They reminded me of Jak and Daxter, I wish it was them.

"Is there anything we can do?"

That's when I got defensive, I didn't know these guys, I wasn't about to let them near this machine and I certainly wasn't going to let him near my kids.

"No! I'm… ah… working on a secret, ah… ah... 'Vehicle project."

If this guy was flirting, he was doing a terrible job, has this guy been living under a rock his whole life. Seriously.

"Okay, sorry…"

"Listen, if you think you've got the guts to race in this town try taking my prototype JET- Board out on the Stadium Course, and maybe I'll consider you for my team."

That's when the mystery guy agreed and grabbed the JET- Board and left.

A few minutes later he came back and with a cocky tone in his voice and said.

"We beat the Stadium Challenge."

"Great. People do get lucky. Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from or beat up, or something?" I asked them.

Just then I heard little feet coming down the stairs from my apartment upstairs. From what I heard it was three pairs. Just great, here come my kids.

Don't get me wrong, I love my kids more than anything but with this guy here I didn't want them down here.

"MUMMY! MUMMY! Look what we drew, we drew a picture with all of us including daddy!" my twins yelled.

"Wait! I can't keep up!" Mikaela called to her brother and sister.

I didn't want the guy to try and hurt my kids so I walked out from behind the curtain to greet my kids and get a look at this guy so I could tell if he was a threat to my family or not.

But what I saw shocked me.

It _WAS _Jak and Daxter. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything but stand there.

Jak was here, he was here and I had been so rude to him.

That's when I snapped out of it and flung myself at Jak.

"Is it really you, please tell me it's really you Jak?" I begged him.

"I'm so sorry for being so rude to you, I didn't know who you were and I had to protect our family."

The next thing I knew was his arms going around me and I was being spun around.

"Keira, I've missed you so much. I can't believe I found you. When the machine blew up I thought I'd lost you forever. And it's ok. I would have done the same thing in your position." Jak whispered into my ear.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were different, his whole appearance was different, his hair was really long, (longer than mine) his eyes where darker, he had a goatee, he was more toned then I remember him being, but then again two years can do that, and the most surprising of all, _HE WAS SPEAKING_!

Then Daxter had to go and ruin the moment.

"Um… Keira… Didn't you and Jak just have _TWO_ kids, not three?" Daxter shouted.

I looked over at the kids, Teresa and Coal where looking at Jak and Daxter with recognition but they didn't know where from and Mikaela was looking at them with utter confusion in her eyes.

I smiled and called them over.

"Coal, Teresa, Mikaela. Come say hello to daddy."

Coal and Teresa ran towards Jak, Mikaela was a bit more cautious. She didn't know her father. She didn't know who these people where and now she was being told the blonde, scary looking man was her father. If I was her I would be a bit cautious as well.

I left Jak's side as he was hugging Coal and Teresa and went and picked up Mikaela. I walked back over to Jak and Daxter and introduced them to Mikaela.

"Jak, Daxter, this is Mikaela. I was pregnant with her when we left Sandover."

Jak looked at me with surprise, and even after two years I could still tell what he was thinking.

"I didn't find out till about a month after we got here, so don't worry. If I had known I would have stayed."

Jak just smiled and shook his head.

"Even after everything I went through in the past two years, I never would have let you stay." He said to me with a sweet caring smile.

"Hello Mikaela, I'm your daddy. How old are you?" he asked Mikaela.

The smile that lit up Mikaela's face was priceless. "I'm this much." She said holding up two fingers.

"Really Princess. Wow. You're a big girl aren't you? And what about my little Angle and little Soldier?" he asked.

"Where both…" Coal started "This much." Teresa finished. Both of them holding up three fingers.

That's something they had been doing since they learned to speak. Or they both speak the same sentence at the same time.

Jak just smiled and said "Really, wow, you're a lot bigger than the last time I saw you."

"We missed you daddy." Teresa and Coal both said.

"You to Uncle Daxter."

"Well at least some people remembered I was here." Daxter complained.

"Sorry Dax." Jak apologised.

We all laughed at Daxter pouting for being left out

**A/N**

**Well. There's chapter two. I will hopefully update during the holidays. Don't get your hopes up though; I have a lot planned for the holidays. **

**Please R&R and be nice.**

**As my mum always says. "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey Everyone.**

**I just read over the last chapter and noticed some mistakes so they were fixed up.**

**If you noticed in one sentence that the 2 year old name was Carly that was the name I was the name I was originally going to go with. Anyway it's all fixed up now.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE JAK AND DAXTER TRILOGY OR ANY OTHER NAUGHTY DOG GAME!**

**Forever A Family**

After everything calmed down, I started making dinner for everyone. I made Spaghetti. Jak's favourite. **(I have no idea if spaghetti is Jak's favourite food but it is one of mine.)**

After dinner Jak helped me wash the kids and put them to bed. My apartment only had three rooms so the girls where sharing and Coal had his own room while I had the master bedroom.

I was in the girl's room helping them into bed. There room was a light lavender colour with white carpet. They had two single beds and a low table scattered with toys and colouring things like pencils and crayons.

I told them a bedtime story and then walked over to coals room to see Jak was telling Coal a story of his own. Coal had a navy blue room with plastic tools and some miniature real ones I had made for him scattering the floor.

I smiled and walked into my own room to find Daxter on my bed.

"What are you doing in here Daxter? Get out. You're sleeping on the couch." I told him.

Then picked him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him out of the room just as Jak walked out of Coals room.

Jak chuckled as Daxter pouted then walked off to the living room.

"Am I banished to the couch as well Gorgeous?" Jak asked

I smirked and the shook my head no, beckoning him with my finger inside my room.

When he was inside I closed and locked the door, then turned around just as Jak was walking over to me after discarding his shirt.

"Now I don't think it's fair that you still have your shirt on and I don't. How about we change that?" He asked as his eyes darkened with lust.

I just gave an innocent smile and walked towards him then quickly dashed for the bathroom and locked the door.

He knocked on the door to try and get me to come out but I wanted to play with him first.

I started stripping so I could have a shower and turned on the hot water.

I heard Jak give up and walk away from the door.

After my shower I put on my PJ's. Which happen to be one of Jak's old shirts and a pair of panties and a bra.

Luckily they were one of my nicer looking sets and not one of my plain ones.

I unlocked the door and slowly walked out to find Jak lying down on the bed with his eyes closed.

"So you finally decide to show your face." Jak started to say.

He lifted his head up off the bed and was probably about to say something else when he caught sight of what I was wearing.

He looked me up and down then gave me a smirk.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I thought when you ran away you didn't want to play? Guess I was wrong."

I gave him a smirk of my own and sauntered over to him. Swaying my hips to get his attention.

"I always want to play with you Big Boy." He just kept smirking at me and then in the blink of an eye he had me pinned to the bed and he hovering over me.

He bent down and captured my lips with his. Licking my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted immediately.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He whispered in my ear making me shudder.

"If it's as much as I missed you, then I already know." I whispered back licking his neck afterwards.

He just grinned down at me and started kissing me again. He started to unbutton my shirt when he went for my neck.

I moaned his name when he reached the junction where my neck and shoulder meet.

When he heard that he let out an animalistic growl and tore the shirt off of me, before I could say anything his lips where back on mine.

Just as he was about to unclasp my bra the door to my room flew open…

**A/N**

**Hahahaha Cliff hanger. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist.**

**It was the perfect place and I made it look like there might be a lemon. Well sorry to disappoint you all but this story is rated T so if you want lemon try somewhere else.**

**If you like Naruto try MYthoughtsSHOULDbeHEARD because she is writing a M rated story at the moment and her stories are just so freaking awesome. She has a couple others as well for Video games and other Japanese Animes.**

**I know this chapter was short but I have been working on this for weeks and my writers block isn't going away. MYthoughtsSHOULDbeHEARD is one of my best friends and I had to go to her for help. She gave me a great idea and I liked it so I took the idea but changed it so it wasn't completely hers. So please say a big thank you to her because without her this chapter whouldnt have happened.**

**Please R&R and as I said last chapter.**

**"If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all"**


End file.
